


Big Claws to Slice Your Skin and Tear Your Heart Out

by makemelovely



Series: Don't look in the basket lest you find sharp claws in your back [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: You tell yourself that there is never any fear in your heart when you think of that night.You are always lying to yourself when you think that.





	

You never really liked playing by the rules. You were never one for the rules and everybody in your tiny Maine town knew that. You ditched class, didn't do your homework, and made art on the stone walls that the cottage behind the old church. You stole art supplies from that tiny room and did what you were good at. You made art.

Later on, when you turned nine, you decided to explore the cottage. You had never done it before, never saw the need for it. Oh how you loved the way the door creaked open that night. You can still remember the scene clearily. The full moon had hung brilliantly overhead, casting an illuminating light on the old door of the cottage. It made your heart flutter in excitement years afterwards.

You tell yourself that there is never any fear in your heart when you think of that night.

You are always lying to yourself when you think that.

/

Everything about that night is bloody.

You can remember walking into it, short little pants of excitement escaping from your clenched teeth.

You felt like Nancy Drew. Sometimes you have nightmares where its Nancy Drew down in the basement, snarling and snapping sharp, vicious teeth at you.

You remember the flush of excitement that crept up your body, your heart stuttering as you hear a soft growling noise coming from own below.

You followed it. Of course you did because you are Maya Penelope Hart and you don't follow rules.

/

You made it down the stairs and you came upon a door, locked tightly. You were standing on a welcome mat with the key placed carefully on top of it. Your head tilted, confused by the Nancy Drew mystery book of this situation.

You took the key and you unlocked the door. God, sometimes you wish you hadn't.

/

The second you got inside the room the beasts were on you. Snarling and snapping, they cut into your skin with sharp teeth. They ripped through your skin and forced your blood to pour out. You screamed and cried and you hurt but you didn't die. Instead you were turned. Suddenly your clothes were ripped into shreds and you were a tiny little wolf pup. You yipped instead of snarling and your bites were more of an annoyance than anything else.

/

A month later your mother and father found out what you were.

/

Three days after that your father leaves, spitting the word "Freak," in your face in such a disgusted tone that your heart shutters just thinking about it. That word will dig into your skin like a poison. It will make you toxic and dangerous and feral. It will break you. And eventually it does.

/

Your mom stays with you in Maine until you're fiifteen. Then she moves the both of you to New York. She's gonna be an actress, she tells you with stars in her eyes. She's all ready seeing her names in lights and photographers taking photos of her on the red carpet.

/

You think that maybe you fell in love with her at first sight. She's tall and gangly, like a colt that just started walking. Her hair is brown and long and her eyes are like chocolate. So big and innocent. Precious. There isn't anything like her, you are sure.

/

The best thing is that she's a werewolf.

/

You can spot them on sight now. That's the best talent you have.

/

You know that the parents don't like you. They call you a wild child and you are.

You're rough and you have jagged edges.

You would rather cut than be cut.

You decided long ago that you would never be the kid that breaks. The ones you see wobble on the tightrope they walk. Tilting this way and that way, tipping almost over but not quite. Never enough.

/

Never enough.

/

You will never be enough for her.

/

But maybe you can try. Maybe you can try for her.

/

In class you meet Lucas Friar. A through and through cowboy. You tease him and mock him and it feels good. It feels freeing.

/

In class you don't have to be a werewolf. You can just be Maya Hart, wild child instead of Maya Hart, werewolf.

/

In class you call her Sunshine. When she smiles at you you're bathed in sunshine and bright light. Warm and heavenly.

/

It's during a history project that you actually start a conversation. You're partners on this project and you never want to be anything else.

You will never not want to be anything but her partner.

"What's your name?" You ask her because you need to know everything about her. You already know her favorite color (every color) and her favorite holiday (Christmas because of secret Santa and family bonding).

She looks at you as she bites down on her lip, her eyes fluttering unsurely. "Riley." She shares with you, her voice falling into a quiet hushed tone.

You nod because yeah you already knew that. You are in the same class after all. "My name is Maya-"

"Hart," she interrupts you and your heart begins to pound a little harder against your ribs. "yeah, I know."

You smirk. "Cool." Yeah, you are totally in love with her.

/

You slowly but surely worm your way into her heart. In a matter of months you are best friends. She's in love with you, you are almost sure of it. You still love her.

/

You're in the woods one night when you see her. Her dark brown fur and light brown eyes. They sparkle happily, playfully. You play in the woods all night because you love her.

/

After that night, you know she is in love with you.

/

One night while you're waiting for Riley, Lucas shows up. He shoots you with a dart and your mind whirls into whiteness. Gentle, lulling. You close your eyes and sink into the ground as your legs give out.

"Good night, Maya." Lucas says.

"Good bye, Maya." Lucas says.

/

You wake up with a gun pressed to your head. You duck out of the way and rip into Lucas. His blood soaks your fur and you whimper. He falls to the ground, just barely able to shoot.

/

Bang!

/

The bullet brushes your ribs and by God it hurts.

Lucas shivers, his eyes drooping shut. His skin is pale. So pale.

/

Gone is the golden hue that has always been part of him.

It hurts. Unexpectedly it hurts.

/

"Come out, Riles."


End file.
